Iris dan Matahari
by ainirahmi26
Summary: Aku Sakura Haruno atau Sakura Senju seorang dokter kebanggaan di rumah sakit Konoha. Walau aku seorang dokter, aku mempunyai sebuah sindrom. Sindrom patah hati. Sindrom yang diakibatkan oleh kematian kedua orangtuaku. Sindrom ini kembali hadir setelah sebuah kejadian. Ketakutanku semakin meningkat akibat Sasori mantan pacarku. Kado? Iris dan Matahari? Tapi siapa? Sasori kah?


Iris dan Matahari

Summary :

Aku Sakura Senju adalah seorang Dokter khusus untuk pasien VVIP. Aku itu seorang dokter ahli bedah umum. Di usiaku yang menginjak 28 tahun aku masih melajang, bukan karena aku jelek atau tak laku tapi karena aku trauma dengan sikap _Dia._ _Dia_ yang meninggalkanku demi perempuan itu _Dia_ yang telah mencampakkan aku yang saat itu begitu bodohnya menerima cintanya yang ternyata untuk kesenangannya belaka. Baginya aku tak berarti, baginya aku hanya mainan yang akan ia permainkan ketika dirinya bosan. Dengan semua kenangan menyakitkan itu ia berhasil membangkitkanku atas perihnya luka kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Sindrom ini _Sindrom Patah Hati_ yang aku derita setelah kematian orang tuaku yang dibunuh dengan sadis di depan mataku sendiri, membuatku takut akan kehilangan orang yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ketika perih ini semakin menjadi dan rasa takutku yang seperti akan meledak seseorang mengirimkan sebuah kado, kado yang merubah hidupku menjadi lebih bahagia. Kado itu berisikan bunga _Iris dan Matahari_. (Gak pandai bikin summary)

.

.

.

Title : Iris dan Matahri

Disclaimer Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer Iris dan Matahari © **Aini Rahmi**

Rate : **T** een

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair : [Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno] Akasuna Sasori

Warning! : First FanFic OOC, Typo bertebaran, GaJe,

Aneh, Alur acak-acakan, Tidak Sesuai EYD, DLL

Happy Reading^^

Aku terbaring lemas di ruangan yang sangat familiar di ingatanku. Ruangan ini beraromakan obat-obatan yang sudah terbiasa ku hirup jika berkunjung ke kamar pasien-pasien di tempat aku bekerja. Aku melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan orang di ruang ini, namun hasilnya nihil ketika aku melihat ke arah jam dinding waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari dan sekarang adalah hari Senin! Sesuai dengan tanggal di kalendar yang terletak di meja sebelah kiriku. Dan berati aku sudah pingsan selama dua hari!. Aku pun berusaha mengingat kejadian yang mungkin membawaku ke tempat yang sekarang.

 _Flashback_

Aku sedang berada di ruang kerjaku. Tumpukan dokumen pasien-pasien ini harus diselesaikan kalau tidak sudah dapat kupastikan bahwa aku akan ditegur oleh pengawas rumah sakit. Walau ini rumah sakit milik Tsunade- _sama_ yang merupakan keluarga angkatku tapi beliau dikenal dengan kedisiplinan yang tinggi, tak peduli itu keponakannya atau siapapun itu yang bertanggung jawab pada urusan rumah sakit akan beliau beri sanksi jika melakukan kelalaian kerja .

Aku beruntung setidaknya aku masih memiliki keluarga walaupun hanya sebatas keluarga angkat. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sembilan belas tahun lalu akibat pembantaian terhadap keluarga besar Haruno yang merupakan ulah Danzo yang menginginkan harta dan tahta di Haruno Company yang sekarang telah berubah nama menjadi Akatsuki Corp walau sekarang Danzo dan para pembunuh bayaran telah mati ditembak di tempat karena melawan saat akan kabur ke Kamboja.

Aku tak mau menjadi penurus perusahaan keluargaku, perusahaanku akhirnya di beli oleh sekelompok mahasiswa yang baru lulus dengan harga yang tinggi, usiaku saat menjual perusahaan berumur sekitar empat belas tahun. Butuh waktu lama untuk perbuatan Danzo diketahui oleh polisi.

Kejadian itu terjadi pukul tiga dini hari, aku berada di kamar tersebut karena beberapa hari terakhir aku selalu bermimpi buruk yang mungkin saja sebuah pertanda buruk namun kaa-san dengan lembut berkata "Itu hanya mimipi sayang, mungkin kamu kecapekan karena ikutan lomba softball beberapa hari yang lalu" sedangkan tou-san dengan sikapnya yang konyol mengatakan "Siapa yang berani menakuti putri tou-san yang cantik ini, maka akan tou-san lawan dengan jurus _'monyet kelaparan'_ jurus andalan yang tou-san punya" dengan segera beliau lompat dari kasur dan benar-benar meragakan gerakan tak teratur yang seperti monyet tapi aku tak yakin dengan jurus itu.

Walau kami tertawa tapi aku tetap tak bisa meredam ketakutanku yang semakin lama semakin menjadi, karena aku benar-benar kelelahan tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Entah mengapa setiap aku tertidur akhir-akhir ini aku seperti berada di rumah hanya saja aku seperti diawasi oleh sesuatu yang tak nampak. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara bentakan seseorang, karena penasaran aku mengikuti arah suara itu berasal. Semakin lama aku tersadar bahwa suara ini berasal dari kamar tou-san. Bentakan itu semakin menjadi dan seperti berkata "Paksa dia minum air penenang itu!" aku tak tau tapi aku mendengar suara meronta-ronta dan seperti menggetar di tubuhku dan membuat aku terbangun.

Aku kaget, bukan tapi sangat kaget. Aku berada di lemari baju berkaca yang menyurupai cermin di luar dan sebuah kaca tembus pandang di dalam. Ini lemari khusus yang dibuat oleh tou-san untukku bersembunyi. Aku kira lemari ini hanya untuk tempatku bermain tapi sekarang aku baru tau fungsi sebenarnya. Kaa-san menjerit ketika ia dipaksa meminum air yang tampak berwarna putih keruh tersebut dan tubuh beliau semakin lama semakin lemas namun aku masih melihat perlawananya yang tidak seberapa. Saat tanganku yang gemetaran merasakan ada sebuah benda yang bergesekan dengan cepat aku ambil dan ternyata kertas itu berisikan tulisan yang di tulis oleh tou-san.

 _Saku-chan sayang kalau kamu tiba-tiba terbangun di lemari jangan panik._

 _Kamu jangan kaget kalau melihat tou-san dan kaa-san seperti sedang disandera oleh orang-orang, kamu hanya perlu diam dan jangan keluar sebelum suasananya aman. Ketika kamu sudah melihat kami tolong tutup matamu dan tutup telinga mu dengan earphone di sebelah kanan pojok._

 _Jangan menangis ya, kalau tidak kamu bisa ketahuan. Tou-san dan kaa-san akan bangga denganmu kalau Saku-chan tidak menangis. Kamu kan putri tou-san yang kuat jadi betahanlah sekuat yang kamu bisa. Anggap saja ini sebuah permainan petak umpet._

 _Jangan takut, setelah kamu melihat ke kaca dan sudah tak ada orang-orang yang menyeramkan kamu boleh keluar pastikan sudah benar-benar aman. Kamu bisa memantau kondisi dengan smartphone untuk memastikannya. Dan segera keluar rumah untuk meminta pertolongan._

 _Tou-san dan kaa-san sangat menyayangi mu, kalau kami sudah tak ada di dunia ini kamu tetap harus hidup. Capai cita-citamu tebarkan rasa kasih sayang pada yatim piatu dan duafa bantulah orang yang kesusahan, kalau kau melakukannya kami akan sangat bahagia. Kami akan terus hidup di dalam hatimu jadi jangan bersedih. Tou-san dan kaa-san mencintaimu._

Aku menitikan air mata, aku harus membantu mereka tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku mencoba melihat kembali melalui kaca lemari. Mataku membulat sempurna apa yang aku lihat sekarang membuatku sangat ketakutan. Tou-san dan kaa-san di todongkan senjata api dari jarak jauh oleh orang-orang yang memakai jubah hitam. Tou-san berusaha memberontak dan dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga dua orang menembakan pelurunya ke arah tou-san dan kaa-san dan tembakan itu tepat menembus dada sebelah kiri mereka. Mataku semakin membulat dan air mata turun semakin deras aku ingin bernafas tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya dada ini terasa sangat sakit dan tubuhku tak dapat digerakan. Aku melihat mereka dibunuh di depan mataku yang sudah sangat memerah, tangisanku semakin deras jantungku semakin sakit ketika aku mengetahui mereka telah _pergi_... tou-san dan kaa-san telah pergi meninggalkanku.

Para pembunuh langsung menunduk hormat ketika pria yang mungkin diatas satu sampa tiga tahun dari ayah masuk ke kamar ini. Aku semakin takut bagaimana bila aku tertangkap? Aku mendengar suara orang yang kuyakini otak dari semua ini mengatakan "Di mana anak perempuan mereka? Apa kalian tak sanggup mencari anak kecil?! Geledah seluruh ruangan bila kalian tak menemukannya geledah di kamar ini!"

"Kenapa tidak langsung dari sini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Biarkan dia hidup lebih lama sedikit sebelum kita habisi nyawanya" ia berkata dengan suara diperbesar, aku sangat yakin di tahu aku ada disini dan aku semakin takut kala ia mengelilingi kamar ini dan besar kemungkinannya aku tertangkap.

Anak buahnya berkeliling rumah ku dan aku mendengar suara ribut dari berbagai ruangan. Aku takut sekali dan air mata ini terus menrus mengalir. Aku berdoa agar bisa selamat dari situasi mencekam ini. Sempat terpikir di dalam benakku bahwa aku tak akan selamat karena rumahku berada di pinggir kota, karena tou-san sangat menyukai suasana pinggir kota yang lebih asri. Jarang sekali orang lewat ke daerah ini, dan itu membuatku semakin takut. Aku kembali mendengar derap langkah kaki memasuki kamar ini.

Danzo pun menyeringai ia sepertinya mengetahui keberadaanku di lemari ini. Ia berjalan sangat santai dan dengan senyum kemenangan ia membuka lemari. Tapi ketika membuka pintu bagian kiri ia tak menemukan diriku. Suasana ini semakin menakutkan detak jantungku terdengar sangat jelas. Ini membuatku semakin panik aku seperti akan pingsan aku sudah tak kuasa menahannya dan ketika pintu lemari bagian kanan semakin lama semakin terbuka tanpa terduga dari luar terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi dan membuat Danzo dan anak buahnya panik sehingga mereka langsung keluar dari kamar ini.

Otopsi yang dilakukan pihak polisi telah mengeluarkan hasil. Akhirnya kedua orang tuaku dapat dimakamkan di pemakaman kota Konoha. Kerabat dan rekan bisnis tou-san menghadiri upacara ini bukan hanya mereka banyak wartawan dari media massa dan _online_ datang untuk memberitakan berita yang menggemparkan ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis, aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini aku sebatang kara di dunia yang fana ini.

Seakan mengerti keadaanku, langitpun seperti berduka. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras, satu persatu kerabat meninggalkan pemakaman umum ini. Mereka mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Mereka pun merasakan apa yang aku rasa, ayah dan ibu terkenal dengan kebaikan dan keramahan mereka membuat mereka sangat disayangi oleh banyak orang. Ayahku selalu membantu para pegawainya yang sedang kesusahan sehingga beliau di hormati oleh banyak orang. Kematian orang tuaku sangat menggemparkan media berita saat ini, banyak dari mereka yang tidak percaya bagaimana orang sebaik Haruno- _san_ bisa meninggal dengan cara tragis seperti itu. Banyak masyarakat yang mendesak pihak kepolisian untuk mengusut tuntas kasus ini. Kata orang kalau seseorang yang saat meninggal di hadiri banyak pelayat maka orang itu adalah orang baik.

Aku bangga dengan orang tuaku yang selalu menebarkan kebaikan bagi sesama. Terbukti saat beliau di makamkan banyak yang menghadiri upacara terakhir untuk mereka. Hujan pun masih berlangsung tapi tak membuatku ingin pergi dari sini, aku masih ingin bersama mereka lebih lama lagi. Tanpa sadar aku kembali menangis, sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri. _Tuhan..._ aku tak mau hidup sendiri.

Ingatan itu kembali datang dan membuatku merasakan sesak nafas yang luar biasa aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku perlahan tapi pasti kesadaranku menurun dan aku jatuh tersungkur. Orang-orang yang masih berada di pemakaman langsung panik ketika melihatku jatuh, sayup-sayup aku mendengar mereka memanggilku tapi aku tak bisa membuka kedua mataku hingga akhirnya kesadaranku hilang.

"Tsunade- _sama_ bagaimana keadaan nona Sakura? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang laki-laki kepercayaan keluarga Haruno.

Dokter yang ditanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Gadis kecil ini sangat rapuh, bukan hanya trauma saja yang dideritanya sekarang tapi jauh lebih parah daripada itu. Sang dokter kepala Konoha Internasional Hospital itu menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan "Kalau boleh jujur kondisinya sangat buruk, ia mengalami trauma yang mendalam mungkin untuk masalah itu masih bisa kami atasi hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya seseorang itu penasaran.

"Ia menderita sebuah sindrom, sindrom yang biasa terjadi ketika seseorang ditinggalkan oleh orang terkasih baik itu orang tua, pacar bahkan sampai teman sekalipun. Dia menderita sindrom patah hati. Penderita sindrom ini mugkin terlihat normal tapi sindrom ini dapat menyerang secara tiba-tiba seperti serangan jantung. Kondisinya harus selalu dipantau, sampai saat ini belum ada obat yang benar-benar bisa dipakai oleh para pasien penderita kelainan ini."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Mungkin hanya orang 'spesial' yang bisa membuat sindrom ini tak kambuh, asalkan pasien selalu bahagia dan tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya baik karena sekarang ia ditinggalkan orang tuanya atau suatu saat nanti ia patah hati karena masalah cinta"

Mereka tak sadar bahwa seseorang yang mereka bicarakan telah sadar dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Gadis kecil itupun hanya bisa menunduk dan tersenyum miris ketika ia tahu kondisinya. Ia memang masih sangat belia tapi jangan melupakan kecerdasan seorang Haruno. Ia pun meneteskan air matanya. Ia lelah menangis tapi ia tak sanggup jika menahannya. "Jadi dokter dan Uta- _nii_ , apakah sindrom ini sulit disembuhkan?" tanyanya dan membuat kaget mereka berdua.

"Sayang, bukan seperti itu. Pasti sindrom ini bisa sembuh asalkan kamu tidak terlalu sedih. Saki- _chan_ sembuh" Dokter yang berusia 61 tahun itu berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan berusaha tertawa. Namun tertawa untuk menutupi kesedihannya dan membuat miris Senju tersebut. Ia ingin menghibur gadis kecil tersebut. Ia tahu Sakura hanya akan hidup sendirian bila tak ada orang yang mau mengangkatnya, ia ingin mengangkat Sakura sebagai cucu angkatnya. Sudah lama dirinya dan suaminya tak memiliki keturunan, mereka pun mengangkat Shizune yang merupakan keponakan dari Dan menjadi anak angkatnya. Dan sekarang ia ingin mengangkat Sakura sebagai cucunya.

"Saki- _chan_ apakah kamu mau menjadi cucu baa-san?" tanyanya berharap.

Utakata yang merupakan orang kepercayaan keluarga Haruno sangat kaget ketika seorang Tsunade yang terkesan galak bisa menjadi sangat lembut dihadapan nona mudanya ini. Dan tunggu! Apa yang tadi beliau katakan? Ia ingin mengangkat nona Sakura menjadi bagian Senju? "Maaf Tsunade- _sama_ apa maksud dari perkataan anda? Saya tidak mengerti."

Sakura hanya menatap bingung pada dokter cantik di depannya. Ia mempunyai cita-cita menjadi dokter, apakah kalau ia menjadi cucu dokter ini ia akan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat? "Apakah kalau aku menjadi cucu aku juga akan menjadi dokter?" matanya berbinar rasa sakit di dadanya mulai menghilang. Tatapan Sakura yang terkesan polos membuat dan Utakata terkekeh.

"Tentu saja! Kamu kan anak yang cerdas dan baik hati, baa-san yakin kamu akan menjadi dokter yang hebat!" dan itu membuat Sakura semakin berbinar dan rasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya sudah tak dirasakannya lagi. Ia pun mengangguk senang, karena rasa sukanya terhadap bidang kedokteran mampu membuatnya lupa dengan rasa sakit ini. Tsunade pun menyadari gelagatnya dan ia mengerti cara agar Sakura tidak merasakan kesedihan yang dapat membuat sindromnya kambuh. Ia tersenyum dan meminta izin pada Sakura untuk berbicara dengan Utakata yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa anda yakin Tsunade- _sama_? Maksudku tidak 'kah terlalu berbahaya bila Sakura menjadi cucu angkat anda?" tanya Uta serius. Ia jelas serius ini bukan masalah sembarangan. Dirinya dan Kizashi sudah mendeteksi bahaya yang akan di timbulkan oleh Danzo. Maka dari itu sebelum kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi sudah sejak tiga bulan lalu ia tinggal dengan Sakura di apartementnya untuk melindungi Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Ia tinggal dan seperti seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya ia mengurusnya dengan baik. Ketika merasa bahwa sudah cukup aman ia menyerahkan kembali Sakura pada orang tuanya. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa baru tiga hari Sakura bersama ayah ibunya ternyata Danzo menyerang. Beruntung ketika itu ia ada di rumah keluarga Haruno, ia yang memberitahu bahwa Danzo menyerang dan ia yang menyembunyikan Sakura yang sedang terlelap ke dalam sebuah lemari khusus.

Sedangkan ketika semuanya beres ia berniat membantu Kizashi- _san_ dan istrinya untuk bersembunyi juga namun sayang Kizashi menolaknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghadapi Danzo secara langsung dan untuk bernegosiasi ia berharap Danzo menyetujuinya namun Danzo adalah Danzo ia tidak ingin menyepakati negosiasi yang sebetulnya menguntungkan baginya tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh mereka. Utakata yang saat itu sedang bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah mendengar suara bentakan dan langsung menelpon polisi namun sayang sebelum polisi datang Kizashi dan Mebuki telah ditembak mati. Dan sialnya lagi Danzo dan anak buahnya berhasil kabur.

"Uta... Utakata?!" Tsunade memanggil.

"A-ah Tsunade- _sama_ apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Apakah kau melamun? Aku tadi mengatakan bahwa kurasa Sakura lebih aman bersamaku, ia akan berubah marga menjadi Senju lalu jika memang Danzo sudah mengetahui Sakura kurasa aku akan menghubungi Minato, Kepala Kepolisian Konoha yang merupakan anak didik dari Jiraya. Kau pasti tahu itu."

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin nyawanya? Ia sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Tidak sepantasnya ia melihat kejadian itu. Dia sudah menjadi incaran pelaku tersebut."

"Apa itu Danzo? Dia memang sulit ditaklukan butuh bukti yang sangat kuat untuk melawannya. Dan butuh saksi kunci untuk bisa membuatnya masuk penjara. Sedangkan saksi itu sendiri masih di bawah umur dan ia mengalami trauma yang berat" Tsunade tahu siapa pelaku tersebut. Karena jelas dari dulu sampai sekarang Danzo sangat tidak menyukai Keluarga Haruno, Senju, Uchiha dan Namikaze. Keluarga yang memegang kendali kota Konoha. Baik itu dibidang politik, bisnis dan keamanan.

Utakata sudah tidak kaget jika Tsunade mengetahui pelaku tersebut. Danzo jelas melakukan perang terbuka dengan beberapa keluarga. Baginya seluruh kendali kota harus jatuh di tangan keluarga Anbu. Polisi sangat sulit bila melawan keluarga Danzo yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya yang menyamai gangster Yakuza.

"Baiklah aku rasa memang keluarga Senju lah yang dapat melindungi Sakura. Dan kelihatanya bila bersama dengan keluarga Senju, Sakura dapat pulih lebih cepat. Kalau begitu saya pamit. Saya akan membuat surat permohonan kepada pengadilan" Utakata pun membungkuk 90º pada Tsunade.

Semenjak itu aku menjadi bagian keluaraga Senju. Dan berkat bantuan dari Namikaze-san akhirnya pelaku pembunuhan orang tuaku dapat tertangkap. Aku kira dengan tertangkapnya pelaku dapat membuatku bebas dari sindrom ini, namun sepertinya tuhan masih ingin menguji dengan cobaanya padaku. Kata temanku yang seorang Muslim, Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan jika umatnya tak mampu menyelesaikannya sehingga aku yakin jika tuhan mengujiku berarti aku mampu melaluinya.

"Permisi dokter" Suster yang bernama Matsuri datang menghampiriku yang asyik melamun. Dengan segera aku mengahapus air mata yang tadi mengalir tanpa aku sadari.

"Ah iya, ada apa sus?" tanyaku.

"Itu dok, saya hanya mengantarkan dokumen yang anda minta " kata suster Matsuri sopan.

"Oh, eh ngomong-ngomong apa pasien kamar Lavender 097 sudah membaik?" aku menanyakan pasienku yang kemarin di operasi jantung, padahal ia masih berumur 8 tahun.

"Maksud dokter pasien Konohamaru? Kondisinya masih belum ada perkembangan, tapi masih bisa dibilang stabil."

"huft, sayang sekali anak tersebut harus mengalami kondisi seperti ini. Saya khawatir dengan kondisinya apakah sudah informasi pamannya akan pulang ke Jepang?" aku bertanya pada suster Matsuri

"Iya, informasinya beliau akan sampai besok pagi. Sepertinya dokter cukup perhatian dengan pasien Konohamaru" jawabnya.

"Apa seperti itu? Jelas saja usianya masih kanak-kanak dan ia tinggal sebatang kara di kota ini. Ia lebih memilih tinggal disini sendirian daripada bersama pamannya di Kanada. Anak itu sangat keras kepala" kataku membuat suster terkekeh

"Walaupun perhatian, anda tetap saja terlihat jengkel dengannya. Dan saat itu saat pertama kalinya bagi saya melihat anda sejengkel itu" kata suster itu menahan geli.

"Hah, dia memang bocah keras kepala. Saat dirawat karena serangan jantung ia tetap saja hiperaktif. Bahkan ia membuat kewalahan saya dengan Hinata dan perawat-perawat yang lain. Tapi saya salut dengan semangat hidupnya, itu membuktikan bahwa penyakitnya tak menghentikan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Ya, kalau tidak seperti itu bukan Konohamaru namanya" ia bermaksud menggodaku, dan ia melirik jam di dinding "Dokter sepertinya sudah jam lima sore, apa Dokter tidak bersiap pulang? Sebaiknya dokter pulang karena Akasuna-san sudah menunggu anda."

Aku yang sibuk menulis laporan terakhir tiba-tiba di rem mendadak dengan perkataan suster. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku yang sebelumnya menunduk ke arah suster tersebut berbicara. Dan ia membalas tatapanku dengan mengangguk. Ia pun keluar dari ruanganku dan sebelum keluar aku meminta tolong untuk memanggilkan Sasori keruanganku.

"Sakura apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, kamu gak ganggu aku kok" kataku.

"Mau makan malam? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini sangat penting" tawarnya.

Aku menoleh padanya, aku mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Mengapa raut muka dan perkataanya datar sekali? Sikapnya juga dingin padaku. Apa dia ada masalah? Saat bersamaku dia selalu mengucapkan rayuan-rayuan yang mampu mebuatku tersipu. Ada apa dengannya? "Boleh, kitakan sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama" kataku menanggapi.

Aku dan Sasori sedang menuju Konoha Luxury, restoran mewah yang berada di lantai 40 Konoha Tower. Perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju gedung tersebut cukup memerlukan waktu 30 menit berjalan kaki dan 15 menit menggunakan kendaraan. Suasana di dalam mobil Volvo miliknnya sangat membuatku tak nyaman. Aku merasa lebih baik membicarakan obralan ini di mobil saja. Aku yakin dia juga ingin segera mengatakan ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di sini saja" tuturku datar.

"Tidak, aku akan mengatakannya di restoran."

"Kau" aku menoleh padanya "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja tak usah menunggu sampai kita di sana" nadaku meninggi.

"Kau diam! Dan duduk manis di situ!" aku tersentak dengan perkataanya. _Tuhan.._ ini bukan Sasori yang aku kenal. Mengapa dia begitu dingin? Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mengapa kau membentakku?! Kalau ingin bicara, bicara saja. Sikapmu membuatku bingung" hampir saja aku menangis.

Sasori mengusap wajah tampannya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelum ia berkata "Maafkan aku, lebih baik mengatakannya di sana. Seseorang menunggu kita" katanya sambil tersenyum kecut pada diriku. Seseorang? Siapa? Aku tak tahu.

Mobil pun memasuki kawasan Konoha tower untuk menuju basement. Aku hanya diam, banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Dia dingin sekali padaku, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. _Firasat_ ku mengatakan hal buruk 'kan terjadi.

Aku yang masih mengenakan baju berwarna biru tosca dipadukan dengan rok span lima centimeter diatas lutut dan memakai sepatu _stiletto_ hitam tampak memukau siapa saja yang memandangku dan jangan lupa di lengan kiriku tersampir jas kebesaranku yang membuat tatapan mereka semakin berbinar. Jelas mereka memperhatikanku seperti itu, aku adalah dokter yang sangat terkenal oleh banyak orang karena aku sering tampil di acara _tv_ progam kesehatan. Walaupun aku kadang merasa risih dengan tatapan para lelaki yang seperti merendahkanku.

Sasori mungkin mengandeng tanganku tapi tetap saja aku merasa perbedaan akan sikapnya padaku saat-saat pertama kali pacaran dan saat ini. Sebetulnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Mengapa ia hanya diam, dan ketika aku bertanya hanya akan dijawab sekenanya. Jangan membuatku penasaran! Aku kembali menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

Kami pun memasuki restoran mewah ini, disambut dengan sopan oleh pelayan. Dia seperti mencari seseorang dan ketika ia menemukan orang yang ia cari wajah tampannya tersenyum. Ini membuat hatiku mulai merasakan sakit. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi disana, perempuan berambut merah terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna biru tua. Ia tetap sangat cantik walaupun memakai kacamata. Kami berjalan menuju meja yang mungkin sudah di pesan oleh Sasori.

"Maaf kami terlambat" ia begitu hangat pada perempuan ini. Memuatku sedikit banyak merasa cemburu.

"Tak apa aku juga baru lima menit disini" ia berkata dengan senyumnya yang memikat.

"Ah Sakura perkenalkan ia Karin Uzumaki, Karin ini Sakura Senju" Sasori memperkenalkan kami.

"Halo Senju- _san_ salam kenal. Aku Karin oh ya bukankah kamu seorang dokter?" ia sangat ramah padaku.

"Halo Uzumaki- _san_ salam kenal. Iya, saya seorang dokter" kataku beramah tamah.

Kami duduk bertiga di meja nomor 13. Entah mengapa aku sangat khawatir dengan angka meja ini, tak pernah sekalipun aku takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Dan sekarang aku merasa ketakutan bukan karena takut sial hanya saja aku takut kehilangan seseorang. Seseorang yang berada di sebelahku yang sedang tersenyum hangat pada perempuan ini.

Kami memesan makanan ketika pelayan menghampiri. Aku memesan salad buah dan sebuah teh hijau hangat. Sedangkan Karin dan Sasori memesan Spagetti Carbona dan sebuah _Wine_. Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan mereka yang memesan hidangan yang sama. Kami pun mengobrol, Karin begitu bersemangat dan aku jelas menanggapi walau sebenarnya aku agak malas untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Apakah aku dapat memanggilmu Sakura- _san_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja Uzumaki- _san_ " kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Sakura- _san,_ eh ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Sakura- _san_ sangat memperhatikan kesehatanya ya? Buktinya Sakura- _san_ hanya memesan salad buah dan teh hijau panas."

"Tidak juga, saya hanya sedang malas makan saja."

Pesanan kami sudah tersaji di meja. Kami makan dengan tenang, tak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara. Kami sangat menghargai adab saat berada di depan makanan. Aku sebetulnya tak terlalu peduli dengan acara makan malam ini, hanya saja aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasori katakan. Aku menunggu dan Sasoripun mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakura hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu adalah, bahwa Karin adalah tunanganku. Kami akan menikah dua bulan lagi" aku hampir tersedak dan segera meminum air putih yang telah disediakan.

"ah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa untuk tak memberitahumu soal aku adalah tunangan nya Sasori- _kun?_ " Karin pun tampak seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku menatap tajam pada Sasori, aku menuntut penjelasan. Apa-apaan tadi? Tunangan? Bukankah aku adalah pacarnya!? Dadaku mulai sakit dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca "Sasori dan Sakura maaf aku sepertinya harus segera pergi secara mendadak seperti ini. Desainer baju pernikahan kami sudah menghubungiku untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju. Jadi aku pamit dulu ya. _Jaa._ "

"Tunggu Karin! Aku yang akan mengantarmu, ini kunci mobilku nanti aku susul, aku masih ada urusan dengan Sakura" Katanya dengan lembut pada Karin "Ok, aku tunggu ya!" Karin pun berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Mataku jelas menatap tajam pada Sasori. Aku ingin berkata namun lidahku seperti kelu. "A-apa maksudnya ini?!" tanyaku dengan tajam padanya.

"Kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya dengan jelas SA-KU-RA" ia mengeja namaku.

"Jangan bertele-tele! Bukankah jelas aku pacarmu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Ia! Kau memang pacarku tapi itu hanya permainanku saja" ia menyeringai kepadaku.

"KAU!" aku mulai geram dengan semua ini, bodohnya aku selama ini. "Kau tau Sakura? Kamu itu hanya mainanku saja. Ketika aku bosan padamu dengan mudah aku dapat membuang mu. Aku dan Karin sudah bertunangan dari dua setengah tahun yang lalu, dan disini jelas bahwa kamulah orang ketiga dalam hubunganku" ia berkata merendahkanku.

"Jadi selama ini aku hanya untuk penghiburmu dikalau kau bosan dengan Karin?! Kamu jahat! Kamu hanya menganggapku mainan yang sangat mudah kau bisa buang! Betapa bodohnya aku percaya padamu!" hatiku sakit, air mataku menetes. Aku seperti tak bisa bernafas. Dia, Dia adalah Laki-laki kurang ajar yang aku percayai selama ini. Dia yang selama ini aku sayangi, dia telah membohongiku.

"Menangislah sepuasmu Saku- _chan_ , aku tak peduli dengan tangisanmu,dan kau memang bodoh Sakura, tidak kamu sangat bodoh! Bagaimana orang secerdas dirimu dapat kubodohi selama ini?" ia tertawa. Tertawa diatas penderitaanku. Semua orang mulai memperhatinkan kami. Dan itu membuatku risih.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku dapat menyembunyikan semua hubungan kita dan mungkin dengan perempuan lain seperti Naruko dari Karin. Aku mencintai Karin hanya saja aku kadang merasa bosan dan aku pun mempermainkan hati kalian, sampai-sampai model papan atas seperti Naruko pun terjerat pesonaku" ia menyembongkan dirinya. Dan tunggu model papan atas yang mencoba bunuh diri itu adalah selingkuhannya tidak bukan selingkuhan tapi korbannya? Dan dia juga adalah pasienku tiga bulan yang lalu!

"Kau!" Aku geram dengan sikapnya dan ia hanya menyeringai dan berkata "Senang telah mempermainkanmu HARUNO SAKURA, aku pergi. Bye!" ia berbisik tepat di telingaku dan pun mataku membulat sempurna, dada ini sangat sakit melebihi sakit yang sebelumnya aku rasa, sesak pun semakin membuatku tak bisa bernafas reflek aku berdiri dan memegangi dadaku. Haruno? Babagaimana ia tahu diriku yang sebenarnya? Tubuhku mulai tak terkendali dan mengapa penglihatanku mulai buram dan seperti berputar-putar. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhku jatuh tidak berdaya. Masih bisa kudengar kepanikan orang-orang disekitarku dan akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Sa...Saku...Sakura?" Aku kaget dan Nenek ada di sebelah ranjangku. Aku memijit pangkal hidung, sekedar menghilangkan pening. Aku masih sangat lemas dan dadaku masih sangat sakit dan nenek pun mengetahuinya "Masih sakit dadanya? Apa masih berat untuk mengambil nafas?" aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Sayang apa yang ia katakan sampai sindrom kamu kambuh lagi? Akan aku balas perbuatannya. Dasar pria brengsek!" Nenek tampak sangat marah.

"Ia menjadikan aku sebagai mainannya saja dan ia sudah bertunangan semenjak kami berpacaran dan dia akan menikah, itu sudah mampu membuat dadaku nyeri dan sulit bernafas. Aku merasa sangat bodoh bisa dipermainkan dengan mudah oleh dirinya. Tapi bukan itu saja ia-"

"Ia?"

"Ia mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya, ia tahu margaku adalah Haruno" kataku lemas

"Bagaimana mungkin?" beliau terlihat kebingungan.

"Baa-san, bukankah Chiyo baa-san sudah di keluarkan dari bagian farmasi? Mungkin itu yang membuatnya mengatakan namaku kepada Sasori. Aku rasa Sasori tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Mungkin ia hanya ingin menggertak aku saja."

"Mungkin. Tapi ..."

"Aku tak apa, aku hanya kaget ketika Sasori mengetahui namaku yang sebenarnya. Baa-san tak perlu khawatir. Aku dapat menjaga diriku" aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu tetap harus dijaga oleh _bodyguard_ kepercayaanku!" tunggu baa-san hanya diam lalu siapa yang berbicara? Seorang pria yang sebelumnya berada di tempat gelap sedang berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang mukanya tak terlihat itu membuatku sedikit banyak merinding dan adegan selanjutnya mengagetkanku.

"Oji-san!" aku mulai merajuk padanya dan membuat mereka tertawa. Aku heran bagaimana di usia mereka yang menginjak usia 80 tahun masih terlihat seperti berusia 30 tahun!? Itu aneh. Untuk baa-chan jelas ia melakukan operasi plastik, nah kalau jii-san?

"Tsunade apa kamu lupa memberi tahu ke Sakura?" aku hanya menatap bingung, dan menatap bergantian kakek dan neneku. "Ah iya aku lupa Dan- _kun_ " nenek menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya beliau mulai dalam mode OOC a.k.a Out Of Character.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan.

"Ini ada yang mengirim paket untukmu" nenek menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kalau begitu kami harus kembali, masih banyak urusan lain yang harus kami kerjakan. Segera tidur secepatnya ya. Ini sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Oyasumi Saku- _chan_."

"Hm, oyasumi baa-san, jii-san."

Aku membuka paket yang ternyata berisi album foto, parfum dan boneka-boneka lucu. Dan ada sebuah figura disana. Dan sepucuk surat berwarna pastel bertuliskan ucapan-ucapan dari seseorang yang merupakan sahabatku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka, aku jadi merindukannya dan ia sekarang sedang mengejar s3 nya di Prancis. Ia bercita-cita sebagai _Perfumer_ handal selain itu ia mempunyai bisnis toko bunga yang sangat terkenal di Konoha yaitu Yamanaka's Garden.

 _Hai Forehead! Apa kabar?_

 _Kamu tahu? aku rindu untuk menjahili kamu!_

 _Gimana nih ibu dokter apakah gak merindukanku? Kalau tidak kamu jahat T.T_

 _Oh ya aku memberimu oleh-oleh. Kamu kan suka boneka dan itu spesial buat kamu._

 _Kamu itu merepotkanku tau!? Aku lagi ujian semester dan kamu suruh aku buat ambil gambar pemandangan kota. Tau gak kamu kayak lagi ngidam aja dan itu menyebalkan sekali bagiku-.-._

 _Aku mempunyai info penting! Bahwa sebetulnya Sasori telah bertunangan dengan temanku, dan mereka akan menikah dua bulan lagi! Jahatnya ia telah menipumu! Kalau aku pulang ke Jepang akan kupastikan badannya remuk! Awas saja akan kubalas nanti!_

 _Dari awal aku sudah tak suka dengannya, tapi kau tak mau mendengar pendapatku. Menurutku itu wajar, kamu itu sangat polos dan saat seseorang mengajakmu berpacaran dengan sangat mudah kau terima. Harusnya si Uchiha yang menembakmu tapi dia keduluan sama Sasori. Jadinya 'kan sekarang ia telah berpacaran dengan Hinata._

 _Andai kalian sudah putus, akan ku jodohkan kamu dengan seseorang laki-laki tampan yang bertanggung jawab. Ia sangat tampan dan karismatik! Tapi aku hanya memberi saran saja. Kalau kamu penasaran coba ingat-ingat siapa bocah laki-laki yang dulu hadir di pemakaman orang tuamu. Ia yang memberimu sapu tangan dan sebuah bunga. Aku tak ingat dengan namanya hanya saja aku pernah melihatnya sekilas di Paris itupun dengan samar-samar._

 _Aku ingin ke Jepang tapi dosen dan tugas tak mengizinkan ku pergi dari kota mode ini. T.T_

 _Ah maaf aku gak bisa ngobrol lebih banyak di surat ini dosenku telah kembali, karena aku buatnya di kelas pas dosen lagi keluar. Hehehe_

 _Dan juga kalau kamu susah ngehubungin aku, maaf saja karena aku sedang berantem dengan Sai. Dia itu sangat gak peka atau memang gak ngerti apa yang namanya peka. Eh kok malah curhat? Ya udahlah segini aja suratnya, ya. Dah Forehead! ^^_

Aku pun terkekeh dengan sikap dan kata-katanya yang masih saja sama dengannya setelah lebih dari dua tahun tak bertemu. Aku tak bisa menemuinya karena pekerjaanku di sini sangat banyak. Dan ia ingin membuatku penasaran dengannya. Aku memang sering mengobrol lewat sms atau chat dan telepon tapi aku tak pernah di izinkan untuk _video call_ dengannya. Ia memang gemar membuatku penasaran.

Ia ternyata sudah mengetahuinya, aku ternyata memang bodoh dengan sangat mudahnya aku menerima Sasori menjadi pacarku yang ternyata sudah memiliki tunanangan! Kalau aku tahu ia seperti ini sudah sejak dari awal aku tak kan menerimanya. Dan begitu jahatnya ia membohongi ku dan Naruko. Naruko yang merupakan model brand _Fashion_ dan perhiasan ternama bisa dengan mudah ia campakan bahkan sampai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Hah! Ini sungguh melelahkan. Hanya karena ia menyebut marga asliku membuatku pingsan selama dua hari dan masih membuatku sesak nafas seperti ini. Aku menyesal seharusnya aku menemui pamannya Konohamaru tapi aku sendiri sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku tak ingin mengingat kenangan saat bersamanya, karena itu semua palsu! Aku merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Ino.

 _Harusnya si Uchiha yang menembakmu tapi dia keduluan sama Sasori. Jadinya 'kan sekarang ia telah berpacaran dengan Hinata_

Tapi memang jelas Sasuke memang sangat cocok dengan Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat lama dari masih kecil. Aku yang saat itu sangat menyukainya dan teramat menyayanginya. Ia yang seperti kakak bagiku ia yang teramat posesif denganku tapi aku malah berpaling darinya karena ia tak mau berterus terang dengan perasaannya dan menerima lamaran Sasori yang sebetulnya saat itu aku telah menyerah dengan rasa sukaku pada dirinya sehingga menerimanya begitu saja.

Sasuke pun sangat marah padaku saat mengetahui aku berpacaran dengan Sasori. Ia tak menghubungiku lebih dari enam bulan. Saat aku berkunjung baik kerumahnya atau ke apartementnya ia tak mau bertemu denganku. Akhirnya suatu ketika, kesempatan itu membuatku berbicara empat mata dengannya, aku yang menginginkan ia melupakan ku karena selama ini aku tahu Sasuke hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, rasa sayangnya hanya sebatas itu. Sifat posesifnya hanya sebagai sifat posesif kakak pada adiknya. Aku yang mengatakan bahwa rasa suka ku ternyata hanya sebagai perasaan suka sesaat.

Sasuke pun akhirnya menyerah pada perasaaanya. Ia memintaku untuk berbahagia dengan Sasori namun apa yang kudapat sekarang? Hanya rasa penderitaan dan patah hati yang kurasa. Aku tak menyesal mengetahui bahwa rasa suka ku itu hanya sesaat. Aku hanya menyesal kenapa aku memilih Sasori untuk menjadi cinta pertamaku? Aku tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah tahu aku dibohongi habis-habisan oleh Sasori. Beruntung ia ada di Amerika sekarang. Aku tau cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahui ini.

Setidaknya aku merasa beruntung bahwa sahabatku yang sangat dingin itu berpacaran dengan Hinata. Gadis yang cerdas dan sangat cantik. Ia sangat handal menggunakan tenaga dalamnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri walaupun seperti itu Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang sangat feminim bahkan perhatian kecil dari Sasuke dapat membuatnya tersipu malu. Kalau ia tersipu malu mukanya akan sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Mereka adalah pasangan terunik setelah Sai dan Ino. Itu membuatku sangat iri. Aku kembali menunduk dan menangis. Mereka sangat perhatian kepadaku terutama Sasuke dan Ino yang semakin melindungiku setelah kejadian tragis itu. Aku telah menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka. Aku tahu mereka tak kan diam melihatku seperti ini. Tapi aku tak ingin membuat mereka terus mencemaskanku. Aku sudah besar sekarang aku mampu melindungi diriku sendiri walau kenyataanya hatiku sangat lemah ketika berhadapan dengan cinta.

Aku semakin lelah, aku telah menyerah dengan kisah asmaraku. Aku tak mau tersakiti kembali. Aku lebih baik sendirian daripada merasa tersakiti oleh seorang pria yang mengatasnamakan cinta sebagai jalannya menyakitiku. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku tapi kalimat Ino membuatku membuka mataku dan kembali berpikir.

 _Andai kalian sudah putus, akan ku jodohkan kamu dengan seseorang laki-laki tampan yang bertanggung jawab. Ia sangat tampan dan karismatik! Tapi aku hanya memberi saran saja. Kalau kamu penasaran coba ingat-ingat siapa bocah laki-laki yang dulu hadir di pemakaman orang tuamu. Ia yang memberimu sapu tangan dan sebuah bunga. Aku tak ingat dengan namanya hanya saja aku pernah melihatnya sekilas di Paris itupun dengan samar-samar._

Siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud Ino. Aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Aku mencoba kembali mengingat namun itu hanya akan membuatku pusing. Aku memang menyimpan sapu tangan hanya saja aku tak yakin itu miliknya. Aku kembali menghela nafas, aku akan membiarkan kehidupan ku mengalir seperti air. Toh nanti aku akan tahu sendiri kemana hatiku kan terbawa.

Sebulan telah kulewati aku mungkin tersenyum dan baik-baik saja tapi perasaanku yang sebenarnya semakin lama semakin menjadi. Kepulangan Sasuke ke Jepang membuatku kaget apalagi dengan sikap _sister complex_ mampu membuat aku panik. Sasuke bertemu dengan Sasori dan menghajarnya habis-habisan membuat aku dan Hinata ketar ketir. Ia mengalahkan Sasori dengan mudah -menurut Sasuke- membuat Sasori dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja aku yang sebagai dokter tetap harus menyelamatkannya tanpa pandang bulu.

Nenek Chiyo memohon padaku untuk memaafkan perbuatan Sasori padaku, beliau mengira bahwa aku hanya sebatas teman dengan Sasori. Sebelum nenek Chiyo meminta maaf padaku, aku telah memafkannya. Hanya saja ketika Sasori sembuh dan rencana pernikahannya gagal ia seperti terobsesi untuk menjadikan diriku kekasihnya. Aku jelas ketakutan setengah mati, aku tak pernah tenang ketika bekerja. Sehingga sebelumnya aku tak pernah meminta kepada Uta- _nii_ untuk mengawalku 24 jam sekarang aku memintanya menemaniku seharian penuh.

Ia tinggal di apartement yang sama dengan ku hanya saja dikamar yang berbeda. Setiap aku keluar dari rumah ia terus menemaniku sehingga banyak orang yang mengira dia adalah pacarku. Dan itu membuat Sasori semakin menjadi dan ia menghajar Uta- _nii_ dengan bringas. Sehingga kondisi nya sekarang koma. Dan itu membuatku takut kehilangannya. Selain itu tak ada yang mengawalku 24 jam non stop karena pengawalku hanya akan menjagaku semenjak keluar rumah dan kembali lagi ke rumah itupun memantau ku dari jauh. Itu karena Jii-san dan Sasuke melarang mereka berdekatan denganku.

Hari ini aku berada dirumah, hari Minggu ini aku tak berani keluar rumah. Aku selalu di hantui oleh sikap Sasori yang semakin menjadi setelah nenek Chiyo meninggal akibat serangan jantung ketika mengetahui cucunya melakukan kekerasan pada Utakata. Sasuke dan Hinata sebenarnya membuat jalan agar aku tak di hantui lagi olehnya. Yaitu membuat Sasuke menjadi pacarku -pacar palsu- tapi aku jelas menolak, aku tak ingin satu orang terluka lagi akibat ingin melindungiku.

Telepon ku bergetar, untunglah aku sudah mengganti nomer telepon ku untuk menghindari Sasori yang terus menerus menelponku. Aku akhirnya membuka pesan masuk dari nomer yang tidak kukenal. Aku sedikit was-was bahwa yang meng-sms-ku adalah Sasori tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

 _Konnichiwa Haruno-san_

 _Haruno-san apakah kau bersedia membuka pintu dan mengambil hadiah dariku?_

 _Aku tahu pasti kau akan kaget bila aku menyebutkan marga-mu yang sebenarnya. Tapi tenang saja aku tak bermaksud jahat. Hadiah itu akan menjadi clue siapa diriku ini. Oh ya aku lebih menyukai rambut pendek sebahumu daripada saat dulu yang panjang. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang._

 _Kau pasti telah melupakanku ya? Atau bahkan tidak mengingatku? Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu kalau seandainya kau takut menerima pesan simgkat ini. Aku hanya seorang penggemar rahasiamu tenang saja aku tak fanatik kok._

 _Sebetulnya aku ingin kau mengetahui nama asliku tapi kalau seperti itu rasanya jadi tidak seru. Tenang saja aku orang baik kok._

 _Aku tau kamu sedang di hantui oleh mantan pacarmu kan? Sebetulnya aku ingin membereskannya tapi rasanya tidak enak bila tak mendapat izin mu apalagi kamu tak ingat diriku ini._

 _Kalau kau takut, kamu bisa menelpon nomor ini maka akan aku suruh ajudanku untuk melindungi dirimu. Kau tinggal memberikan lokasinya dan ajudan ku akan mengawalmu dari jauh. Bila pengawalmu memakai baju hitam, pengawalku memakai jaket orange atau rompi hijau. Dan ada pusaran di belakang punggung dengan warna merah. Kalau ada orang mencurigakan yang mengaku ajudan diriku atas nama NN tapi tak memakai jaket orange atau rompi hijau seperti itu. Jelas bukan dariku kamu tetap harus berhati-hati._

 _Kau pasti kaget, aku tau ini mendadak sekali tapi aku tak ingin kau ketakutan atau terhantui oleh boneka merah itu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk melindungimu tapi bila kamu tak percaya tak apa, aku mungkin hanya akan mengirim hadiah seperti para fans mu._

 _Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang berhaga di hidupku. Aku yakin, kau akan mengingat diriku cepat atau lambat. Akan kulakukan semua yang kau pinta termasuk untuk tidak mencampuri hidupmu. Yang terpenting kau merasa aman dan bahagia selalu_

 _Dari NN_

Aku sebanarnya bingung dan takut, apa ini penggemarku atau Sasori, tapi Sasori tak pernah mengetahui soal rambut panjangku, dan hanya Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Utakata, Baa-san, Jii-san dan Shizune- _nii_ yang tahu itu. Aku tak pernah memberi tahu siapapun tentang rambut panjangku. Aku ingin memikirkannya hanya saja aku lebih penasaran dengan _Hadiah_ yang dikirim oleh fans rahasia berinisial NN. Aku pun melihat situasi di luar dari alat keamanan yang di sediakan oleh pihak Apartement. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu dan melihat ke sekeliling memastikan tak ada Sasori di sana.

Aku membawa masuk kotak berwarna orange, jelas bukan Sasori yang mengirimnya karena ia sangat benci dengan warna ini. Aku pun perlahan membuka _hadiah_ tersebut, aku masih sangat berhati-hati ketika membukanya. Dan ketika kotak tersebut terbuka disana berisikan dua rangkaian bunga, bunga itu adalah bunga Iris dan bunga Matahari. Sakura tahu arti dari kedua bunga ini yaitu

Iris : Ia melambangkan Keanggunan. Lebih tepatnya iris putih melambangkan kemurnian atau kesucian dan yang berarti tidak bisa lepas dari seseorang.

Matahari : Kesetiaan dan Kebahagiaan. Ini digambarkan dari sifat bunga matahari yang selalu menghadap matahari yang bermakana kesetiaan serta warna nya yang bermakna kehangatan dan kebahagian. Atau bunga matahari mengisyaratkan ada hidup yang ceria, penuh kehangatan dibarengi ketulusan serta kesetiaan.

Dan aku mengartikan maksud dari makna bunga ini adalah 'kesucian, kesetiaan dan ketulusan cinta dan ingin bersama selamanya dan merasa bahagia' ini ambigu sekali, apa maksud yang ia ingin sampaikan? Aku melihat ada sebuah surat di dalam kotak ini.

 _Terimakasih kamu telah menerima hadiah ini,_

 _Mungkin rasanya ambigu sekali aku memberikan dua rangkaian bunga ini_

 _Maksud dariku adalah bunga matahari menggambarkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin terkesan menggombal tapi percayalah bahwa aku setia padamu dari dulu sampai sekarang dan selamanya._

 _Dan bunga iris menggambarkan bahwa aku tak bisa lepas darimu yang bermakna bahwa aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya. Selain itu perasaanku padamu adalah kemurnian dan kesucian yang jelas tak bisa di permainkan._

 _Makna keseluruhan adalah aku tak bisa lepas darimu dan perasaanku padamu sangat murni dan suci disertai ketulusan dan kebahagiaan dan tak akan mempermainkan perasaan ini_

 _Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu secara langsung tapi bukankah ada yang mengatakan '_ _Say it with flowers' dan inilah yang kuutarakan padamu_

 _Aku mungkin bukanlah orang yang kau inginkan tapi aku akan ada setiap kau butuhkan_

 _Kau mungkin belum percaya padaku tapi suatu saat nanti ketika kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya dan merasa siap untuk bertemu, hubungi aku lewat nomer yang kuberikan padamu._

 _Dari NN_

Apa aku harus percaya padanya?

Dua tahun berlalu aku sudah merasa lebih bahagia, penggemar rahasiaku selalu ada untukku, ia begitu setia dengan janjinya padaku. Rintangan berat yang kulalui dengan bantuannya, membuatku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku merasa bebas sekarang, Sasori sudah memiliki istri dan ia sudah sembuh sekarang. Aku merasa sangat bahagia ia bisa sembuh dan mempunyai istri yang menerima apa adanya. Saat itu ia menangis dan meminta maaf padaku, ia dimasukan ke RSJ Konoha dan melakukan rehabilitasi dan disanalah ia bertemu bidadarinya. Wanita itu adalah psikiater yang mengobati Sasori dan sekarang ia sedang hamil 3 bulan begitu bahagianya mereka dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang bibi.

Lalu Sasuke dan Hinata akan mengadakan pernikahannya hari ini. Sebetulnya selain itu, penggemar rahasiaku mengajakku bertemu di pernikahan SasuHina dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran siapa sebenarnya sosoknya. Sekalipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi Ino, Sasuke dan Hinata mengaku sudah melihat sosoknya dan itu membuatku cemburu. _Dia yang jadi penggemarku, kenapa malah mereka yang melihatnya?!_

Aku berdandan dengan bantuan Ino agar terlihat cantik, ini murni bukan untuk menyaingi mempelai wanita, tapi Hinatalah yang menginginkan kami berdandan sangat cantik untuk membuat para tamu tidak berkonsentrasi padanya ia bukan orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan Sasuke mendukung rencana itu karena dia tak ingin para laki-laki memandang calon istrinya sampai terpesona, dia semakin posesif ketika mengetahui kalau mempelai wanita akan sangat cantik ketika melakukan upacara pernikahan setelah melihat serangkaian video upacara pernikahan orang tuanya. Ia mengatakan "Hinataku tak boleh terlalu cantik! Biarlah Sakura dan Ino yang di dandan sangat cantik. Aku tak mau milikku dipandangi terus oleh laki-laki lain" Jelas saja itu mengundang tawa siapapun yang mendengarnya. Hinata pun yang saat itu mendengarnya sontak langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku memakai gaun peach diatas lutut dengan kerah baju seperti baju _china_ dan membentuk tubuhku dengan sempurna tidak terlalu menonjol dan tidak terlalu datar, gaun ini sangat pas untukku. Serta rambutku yang di sanggul keatas dan menyisakan anak rambut membingkai wajahku. Aku juga telah selesai dengan make up yang Ino pakaikan dan aku memakai anting berwarna silver pemberian penggemar rahasiaku dan jangan lupakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan bajuku membuatku semakin percaya diri.. Aku terlihat sangat elegan sekarang. Jujur baru kali ini aku kepedeaan.

Sedangkan Ino memakai gaun berwarna pastel panjang namun terkesan seksi karena kaki jenjang nya terlihat dan jangan lupakan gaunnya berkerah rendah. Ia memang seorang yang _Fashionable_ sebetulnya aku sedikit heran mengapa Sai tidak pernah cemburu ketika Ino berpakaian yang menurutku "Seksi" semua orang tahu betapa kelewat polosnya seorang Sai. Ia hanya akan menirukan hal-hal dari apa yang ia baca dari buku-buku panduan hidup.

Sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan dimulai, aku sebenarnya gugup sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku dandan habis-habisan dan untuk pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu hadir ketika aku membutuhkan. Kata mereka yang pernah bertemu dengannya menurut Ino dan Hinata dia sangat tampan sekali dan katanya Sasuke pernah cemburu dengannya karena hinata selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Saat mereka menceritakannya dengan sangat antusias dan mereka begitu terpesona dengan tatapannya itu jelas membuatku cemberut, dia yang katanya menyukaiku tapi orang lain pun banyak yang memujanya itu sangat membuatku cemburu.

"Hei! Jangan melamun terus! Kita sudah harus masuk tempat akad nikah, jangan sampai telat _Forehead_ " Ino menggerutu.

"Iya iya, sabar dong, aku kan gak terbiasa pakai heels setinggi ini" aku menjelaskan.

"Pokoknya kita harus tampil elegan, jangan kayak yang amatiran" jelas sekali ia menyindirku.

"Terserah deh" kataku menyerah, aku tahu jika berdebat soal Fashion aku kalah telak.

Kami memasuki area yang telah ditetapkan seketika itu waktu seolah berhenti dan hanya aku serta Ino yang terus mengikuti alur waktu. Semua orang menatap kami terpesona, mereka jelas tahu siapa kami sebenarnya. Aku adalah dokter ahli bedah untuk pasien VVIP sedangkan Ino adalah _designer_ _fashion_ dan seorang _perfumer_ Internasional. Kami terus berjalan dan banyak para pria yang menjomblo memberikan kursi di sebelah mereka untuk kami.

Tidak menghiraukan usaha mereka aku dan Ino segera duduk di kursi yang sudah di tentukan. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Kurenai- _sensei_ guru kami ketika masih duduk di bangku SMP.

" _Konnichiwa_ Saku- _chan_ " Kata Kurenai- _sensei_ ramah.

Aku mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum " _Sensei_ sendirian kesini?" tanyaku sopan.

"Tidak, saya kesini bersama dengan suami" ia tersenyum padaku "Sepertinya baru kemarin saya melihat kalian masih sering berantem memperebutkan perhatian Uchiha dan sekarang aku sedang berada di upacara pernikahannya dengan putri Hyuuga. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya" ia seperti ingin menangis.

" _Ha'i_ , dan sekarang kami sudah dewasa. Kami sangat berterimakasih dengan jasa _sensei_ sebagai pembimbing kami saat kami masih buta dengan kehidupan" kataku dengan senyuman.

"Iya, rasanya ingin mengulang kembali saat-saat kalian bersama denganku, ah jadinya saya ingin menangis" ia menghapus air mata dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

Pintu masuk pun terbuka, semua tamu yang datang langsung berdiri. Di sana Hiashi Hyuuga sedang mengandeng putrinya Hinata Hyuuga dengan senyumnya. Kami semua terpana melihat kecantikan dari paras ayu Hinata, ternyata usaha kami sia-sia. Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang selalu tampil cantik dan anggun layaknya bidadari. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah altar, di sana berdiri gagah Uchiha tampan yang pelit kosakata, rasanya aku ingin terkekeh dan menangis gembira sahabat seperjuanganku akan segera menikah padahal dulu aku dan Ino sering memperebutkannya tapi namanya jodoh tak ada yang bisa mengira. Ia jatuh hati pada sosok keibuan seorang Hinata.

Dan ikrar janji pun dimulai, mereka tampak saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka tampak serasi membuat semua tamu yang _menjomblo_ sangat iri pada mereka. Buket bunga yang dibawa Hinata adalah buket yang secara khusus dirangkai oleh Ino.

Akhirnya ikrar janji telah selesai, saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh para jomblo termasuk aku akan dimulai, yaitu acara perlemparan bunga oleh pengantin. Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa bertemu dulu dengan penggemar rahasiaku tapi kayaknya dia belum datang. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa tapi karena melihat banyaknya para SasuLovers ingin berebut buket bunga itu akupun terkekeh dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi setelah aku bergabung malah semakin banyak para pria yang menjomblo ikut masuk untuk berebut bunga itu. Mereka ingin berdekatan saja denganku syukur-syukur bisa dapat bunganya, itu yang ada dipikiranku kalau melihat tingkah mereka.

Hinata dan Sasuke memilih melempar bunga dengan punggung mereka menghadap para tamunya. Sasuke dan Hinata mulai memberi aba-aba dan kami pemburu bunga sudah sangat siap untuk menerimanya. Ketika buket bunga itu terlempar semua berebut untuk mengambilnya akupun berusaha menangkapnya dan akhirnya...

"Aku dapat!" teriakku senang, tapi tunggu dulu ada tangan seseorang memegang bunga dan tanganku sendiri lalu aku seperti terbentur oleh sesuatu. Aku merasakan debaran jantungku yang mulai menggila ketika mengirup aroma parfum seorang pria, aku merasakan bunga ku di rebut olehnya refleks aku membalikan diri kearahnya. Kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi pria itu, pria tampan bermata _sapphire_ dan kulit sawo matang yang eksotik serta rambut pirangnya yang pendek memukau semua orang yang hadir. Namun bukan itu saja sang pria sedang bertekuk lutut dan tangannya memegang buket bunga, namun bukan buket bunga yang dilempar oleh pengantin. Itu bunga Iris dan Matahari dan tambahan bunga mawar.

"Maukah kau seorang wanita sempurna menerima lamaran sederhana dari pria ini? Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia dan membangun sebuah bahtera rumah tangga bersamaku?" ia melamarku!

"Sakura Senju, will you marry me?" tanya pria itu yang sontak membuat geger seluruh orang di sini. Ia, apakah ia yang selama ini menjadi penggemar rahasiaku? Aku menatap matanya yang mengisyaratkan sebuah rasa cinta yang dalam dengan penuh ketulusan. Pipiku mulai memerah, ia bukankah dia yang ku tolong waktu itu? Dan yang memberiku sebuah sapu tangan dan bunga? Apakah itu kau-

"Apakah ini kau, Naruto?" tanyaku linglung. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, ya tuhan! Ia sangat menawan. Ia jauh lebih tampan daripada saat pertama kali ku bertemunya. Semua orang –para wanita- mulai berteriak histeris melihat pria tampan sedang melamar seorang gadis dengan cara yang tak terduga,

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" aku, aku tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya! Debaran ini, debaran yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan, apa yang harus kukatakan? Suasana semakin menengang ketika aku mulai membuka mulut.

"A-aku" mataku dengan liar menatap kesana kemari, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang gregetan menunggu jawabanku. "Aku, aku mau!" gerakan tak terduga terjadi ia memelukku secara tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit limbung tapi tak sampai jatuh.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih telah menungguku, terimakasih telah percaya padaku dan terimakasih telah menerimaku" katanya berbisik "Jangan pernah berpaling pada yang lain!" kata-kata posesifnya kudengar untuk pertama kali.

"Aishiteru Naruto- _kun_ " pelukanku semakin erat.

"Aishiteru Sakura" balasnya.

.

.

.

END

Hai semuanya! perkenalkan namaku Aini Rahmi panggil aja Aini. Aku seorang Author baru, dan aku juga punya blog pribadi dengan pen-name yang sama.

aku buat ini di blog permintaan dari temenku. Untuk pair aku suka pair apa aja yang masih wajar dan gak kedengeran aneh hehehe.

Aku masih banyak belajar dan kalau ada typo, cerita yang aneh dll tolong kasih kritikan dan sarannya ya. Buat para senpai yang kebetulan baca fic abal-abal ini tolong beri aku saran ya. Mungkin segitu dulu kali ya perkenalannya dan untuk masalah summary, please aku minta maaf soalnya summary dan jalan ceritanya sedikit gak nyambung (banyak banget malah TT) pokonya aku berusaha buat lebih baik kedepannya. Thanks kawan.

 **With Love,**

 **AiniRahmi**


End file.
